


[F4M] Do you wanna shower fuck with me?

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Shower Sex, romantic, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: An ode to the joys of shower sex. You can read it, moan it, whisper it, anything you like. Do enjoy :)





	[F4M] Do you wanna shower fuck with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Do you wanna shower fuck with me? [erotic poetry] [sensual] [shower sex] [romantic]

**SCRIPT**  
\------

Suppose that heaven does exist

But not with pearly gates and harps

Nor a place where angels sing and dance

Or maybe, not even a place at all.

What if heaven is a sliver of time

A moment of rapture, frozen in a loop

A memory that we are destined to relive

Over and over again, for eternity.

What moment, then, would I choose?

If I could choose only one

My answer is shy but so very true:

A steamy, shower fuck with you.

I imagine it as real as my voice right now...

Breathless and trembling

So naked and intimate

Enveloped in a cloud of vapour

Water cascading down our backs.

Is it the mist or simply lust you see

Gazing deeply into my eyes

As you hold me against the wall

And raise my leg up high.

A moan escapes as you slide in

And then our dance begins

Slow, and measured... in and out

Unrelenting, insatiable... in and out.

As our tongues tease and twirl

My arms wrapped around your neck

Your fingers find my swollen clit

Strumming in rhythm to my cries.

Oh, let this be my heaven!

Forever, on a loop, with you

Nothing exists in this universe

But these four walls, the water, and us.

And so, my sweet boy, come closer...

If you’re enraptured by what you see.

And hear me whisper in your ear...

Do you wanna shower fuck with me?

/scriptend


End file.
